Ginny's Second Chance
by Firebolt909
Summary: Ginny gets a second chance at the Yule Ball. ** Now complete.**
1. Ginny's Second Chance

A/N: This is from Ginny's POV, when she is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. It's just a bit of fluff, nothing too serious here. There's not much of a plot, and as it is about Ginny's thoughts, it's going to be a bit random. Hope it's not too confusing, as there are flashbacks. 

Thanks to Honeychurch at Sugarquill.com for the beta help.: )

*************************   
Ginny Weasley sat curled up in her favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was located in the corner, between the window and the fireplace, and gave her the entire view of the room as well as some of the grounds outside. A storm was brewing, rain had begun to fall harshly against the windowpanes, and every once in a while, a flash of lightening would cast eerie shadows inside. No one was around, since it was rather late, and the only light came from the slowly dying fire. Ginny was too excited to sleep, and just let her mind drift over the evenings events, hoping to relive them again. 

She had recieved her second chance tonight. Harry had finally asked her to the Yule ball, and it was all she could do not to run through the halls of Hogwarts, screaming out her joy at the top of her lungs. Ginny had a crush on Harry since before she started Hogwarts, and although he was always nice to her, she had long given up hope that he saw more in her than just his best friend's sister. She was always tongue-tied around him, always blushed furiously every time she had even stood near him, afflictions which she now had some small measure of control over. Harry had taken her crush in stride for the past few years, until this past term when she started to notice that he began to react to her presence in the same way; his cheeks would turn pink and he would start stammering, as if his mind and lips were not working properly. 

She smiled at the thought of some of the things she had done to him in her younger days, like sending him a singing Valentine from a troll. It was on a dare from her older brothers Fred and George, who lived for causing mischief. Harry was teased about it for months from her brothers, and more annoyingly, from Draco Malfoy. She had not intended to give Malfoy any more ammunition against Harry, and had not even thought about the consequences of sending it out, until it was too late. That was the year that Harry had saved her life from Voldemort, and had earned her undying love. 

Her thoughts then drifted to the first Yule Ball, held two years ago, and how she was so close to going to the ball with Harry. She was in her third year, and was praying that someone would ask her, since only fourth years and above were allowed to go. She had known that Harry waited until the very last minute to go, but she had seen him earlier in the hall with Cho Chang, and just knew that Cho had said yes (How could she have said no?). It wasn't until later that evening that she found out he had been turned down, when she had already accepted Neville Longbottom's invitation to go. Her brother Ron, who had also waited until the last minute, demanded that Harry go with Ginny. She cried herself to sleep that night, wondering had she refused Neville, would Harry have asked her. After that first Ball, Ginny felt better that Harry didn't have any fun at all, shameful though it was. Her feet still hurt from Neville's dancing. 

The fire began to crackle, jerking her from her daydreaming. Settling back down further in the chair, Ginny mused idly over the events of the day. She had just left the dining hall, heading straight for the dungeon where she had double potions with Snape. She was attempting to get there early, so as to not end up sharing a table with some of the meaner Slytherins in the classroom. Snape had never liked her, although she never did anything wrong in his class. She always tried to not do anything that would attract his attention. As she was heading down the stairs, a voice had stopped her. 

"Ginny! Wait up!" It was Harry. Ginny turned and saw him running to catch up to her. He was now more handsome than ever (in Ginny's unbiased opinion), his eyes were still the same startling green, he was now much taller, and his body became a bit more muscled, from all those Quidditch practices. His voice had changed to a deep tenor in his fifth year, and Ginny loved nothing more than to listen to him speak. 

"Hello Harry," she said when he had reached her. "What's up?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual voice. 

Harry leaned against the wall, and began to draw lazy circles around the bricks. "I was...erm...just wondering," his eyes followed his fingers and his cheeks had turned a deep shade of pink, "if you....were going to the Ball with anyone?" 

Ginny's heart began to quicken its pace. "Uh, no. No one's asked me." She felt her own cheeks grow warm. 

Harry's eyes met hers. He paused for a second, as if not really hearing her. "Do you, uh...wanna go with me?" He took a deep breath. "If you want?" 

Ginny went numb. It was as if she had left her body, and was watching the strange scenario take place from above. "Sure, that would be great." She heard herself reply. 

He gave her a bright smile, like she had somehow pronounced him king of the world. "Great! So, I'll see you later, then?" 

"Yeah." Ginny was certain he could hear her heart pounding over her words. "I've gotta go...I'll be late for class." Harry squeezed her hand and slowly let go. 

How Ginny had made it through the rest of the day, she never knew. She existed in a fog where nothing seemed real. She remembered Snape yelling at her for not paying attention in class, which resulted in twenty points deducted from Gryffindor. She accidentally poured one too many beetle intestines in her cauldron, turning her potion a bright green, which reminded her of Harry's eyes. She didn't see him at dinner, he was out at late Quidditch practice. 

********************************   
She snuggled deeply into the chair, and her eyes drifted shut. She never heard the person come through the portrait hole, dripping and exhausted from practice. Feeling another presence in the room, green eyes scanned around, stopping on the small form sleeping in a comfortable chair. He silently padded over to her, pausing as he noted her soft smile. Harry had never seen anyone sleep and smile at the same time. His heart flip-flopped at her peaceful expression. Not wanting to waken her, he quietly took a quilt from the nearby chest, and draped it over her, tucking it in at the corners. He stood over her a moment longer, memorizing her features. With a light caress to her cheek, he tiptoed upstairs to his room.   



	2. The Famous Great, Good Harry Potter

A/N: Companion piece to my other story: "Ginny's Second Chance." This is just another bit of predictable fluff about my favorite "almost couple." Rowling will get to them eventually, I'm sure, but until then.... 

Oh, yeah, the disclaimer: Ms. Rowling is a Goddess. 

Thanks to Honeychurch at Sugarquill.com for the beta help.: )

*******************************************   


"Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes: how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how-" Riddle's eyes glinted "-how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."

  
-The Chamber of Secrets   


Harry, drenched from the steady downpour that had been going on all evening, slowly made his way back to the Castle from the Quidditch pitch. Fred and George Weasley, now both co-captains of the House team, were worth two Oliver Woods, as they were just as serious about the game as he could be despite their carefree natures. It was way past bedtime, and the twins had just pronounced the team ready to face their next match. 

As much as Harry loved to play Quidditch, the sport wasn't what he thought about as he trudged through the mud. No, Harry's mind was occupied with a bright-eyed, freckle-faced redhead, who just so happened to be the youngest Weasley. Harry had had crushes before. In his fourth year, all he could think about was Cho Chang, a Seeker for Ravenclaw. That faded as quickly as it started, especially after Cedric's death. Then in his fifth year, he had a slight crush on a girl in Hufflepuff, Lisa Robertson, a pretty auburn haired Prefect. She, however, was with Roger Davies, so no luck there either. 

It was much to Harry's surprise while staying with the Weasleys over the summer, that he found himself staring quite a bit at Ginny. He always knew that she had a crush on him , ever since he first met her at age twelve. She was always blushing around him, never quite meeting his eyes when she talked, always turning into a klutz the minute he walked into the room, following him, Ron and Hermione whenever they went. He never thought about it one way or another. This past summer, however, he noticed that she was no longer doing any of those things. In fact, she had hardly been around him at all, keeping to herself. 

One morning Harry had woken up to the sound of singing outside the window to the room that he and Ron shared at the Burrow. Checking to see if Ron had heard it--he was still snoring--Harry went over and looked out. It was Ginny. She was out in the garden next to the fountain, painting with her watercolours, singing softly to the wizard radio playing in the kitchen. She was wearing a simple day dress, and the morning sun shone upon her hair, highlighting each strand in a haze of red and gold. It was quite simply the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

From that moment on whenever he saw her, his stomach did a little lurch, as if he had one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skewts inside it. If Ginny spoke to him, Harry felt his face heat up like a bonfire, and would find himself incapable of speech. She would walk past him in the halls at school, and he'd drop his books, run into walls, or stumble. Malfoy had noticed this and had jeeringly compared him to Neville Longbottom. 

He had agonized about the Yule Ball since the moment Dumbledore announced it. Like the last time, he knew who he wanted to ask, but he still couldn't work up the courage. After a week of self-torment (where he realized that if he didn't ask, she might decide to go with Neville again), he finally decided to corner her on the way to Potions. First of all, the hallway to the dungeons was dark, so he could mask his nerves and embarrassment. Secondly, if she turned him down, he could quickly hide his disappointment and run like hell. Lastly, if she did she did somehow say yes, then the dark would hopefully conceal the stupid-ass grin he would have. She said yes. Not only yes, but "Sure, that would be great!" Great! It would be great to go with him! He was so happy and excited that he accidentally turned his hedgehog into a pincushion with little pink hearts all over it in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave him high marks, but Ron and the others had teased him unmercifully for the rest of the evening. 

Harry dashed up the steps to the Castle and entered the large hallway, thankful to get out of the weather. Careful not to make too much of a mess, lest Filch was nearby, he made his way to the dormitory showers, hoping to wash off the mud and grime. Coming to the portrait hole, he woke up the Fat Lady and gave her the password: "Pixie Dust." 

He hadn't expect the object of his thoughts to be snuggled asleep in one of the big chairs in the corner. Shouldn't she be in bed? He silently padded over to her, pausing as he noted her soft smile. Harry had never seen anyone sleep and smile at the same time. What could she be dreaming about? His heart flip-flopped at her peaceful expression. Not wanting to waken her, he quietly took a quilt from the nearby chest, and draped it over her, tucking it in at the corners. He stood over her a moment longer, memorizing her beautiful features. With a light caress to her cheek, he tiptoed upstairs to his room. 

  
  



	3. Checkmate

A/N:This is sort of a companion piece to my other two bits of H/G fluff, I got this idea in the shower (of all places).Just want to say that I have always wanted to play chess, but I have no idea even how to begin, so I hope I at least got some of the pieces right.Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey four-eyes!" the bishop yelled, startling Harry."It's your move already!"

"What-oh, sorry."Harry told his pawn to move and looked back over at the corner where Ginny was sitting.He hadn't been able to talk to her since yesterday, and wanted desperately to go say something to her.The fact of the matter was: he didn't know what to say.He had naively thought that after asking her to the Yule Ball that he wouldn't be so nervous around her, but soon discovered that was not the case.If anything, his nervousness increased.He could barely look her in the eye without his mind going blank and his stomach doing cartweels.

Quidditch practice had been called off tonight, the weather was just too bad.Instead, he and Ron were playing a game of chess, with Hermione sitting on the floor next to Ron, her arm propped on his thigh.In between moves, Ron would quickly give her a kiss.

"Will you pay attention!" the queen screamed up at Harry."Can't you see I'm about to be taken!"His chess pieces, ever since he first got them for Christmas in his first year, absolutely despised him.They never won, (especially since all he did was play Ron), and they seemed to take it out on Harry.He really couldn't blame them; Ron's chess pieces were quite a blood thirsty lot, however it was quite embarrassing to be taunted by them.

Harry quickly lost another piece to Ron."Ron, your pieces are such bullies!" Hermione said as she watched Harry's bishop being kicked screaming off the board by Ron's.

"You tell him there, gorgeous!"said Harry's knight to Hermione.Harry's chess pieces, at least the male ones, were quite the ladies men."If he wasn't making puppy eyes at that stunning red-head in the corner over there, we might have a chance!"

Harry's face went scarlet.Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look, trying very hard not to smile.They failed.

Ron finally decided to take matters into his own hands."Oi, Ginny!"Ginny looked up from reading her book."Come over here and give Harry a hand will ya?"Ginny slightly blushed and walked over to them. 

Harry scooted over so Ginny could sit next to him."Hey there, baby!" his bishop cat-called."I was always partial to red-heads," said the King, winking at her and earning a slap from the Queen. Ginny giggled and smiled shyly at Harry.There wasn't much room on the bench they were sharing, so Harry discreetly placed his arm around her back, bringing her closer to the game (and him).

Harry was amazed.Ginny was an incredible chess player, almost as good as Ron.Even more amazing was the fact that his pieces never once argued with her and moved exactly where she said, all the while giving her outrageous comments.

"I can't believe your chess pieces are flirting with my little sister," Ron said disgustedly.Hermione and Ginny both laughed.

Harry grinned."What can I say, they have good taste." He winked at Ginny.

It was half past one before Ron forced her into checkmate."Good game, Red!" "We'll get him next time, beautiful!"His bishop and knight called as they hobbled into the bag."You don't really like old four-eyes there, d'ya luv?" said a pawn.Harry quickly stuffed them under the chair. "Hey!" came the muffled outcries.

Ron and Hermione had both gone to bed, leaving them alone.Harry's arm was now pulling her closer.He was still racking his mind, trying to think of something to say, trying to tell her how he felt about her, without saying something stupid.

"I'm glad you didn't have Quidditch practice, tonight," she murmured.

"Yeah, me too."

Ginny laid her head in the crook of his neck.He brushed a feathery kiss on her temple and wrapped his other arm tight around her.She sighed and cuddled closer._Maybe she already knew_, he thought, giving her another soft kiss.


	4. The Yule Ball

A/N: Well, it looks like I'm back to my old H/G fluffiness

A/N: Well, it looks like I'm back to my old H/G fluffiness. : ) I guess I need to get Harry and Ginny to the Yule Ball, don't I? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry slowly walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Lookin' good there, four-eyes!" jeered Harry's Bishop chess piece. 

Harry shot the offending piece a fulminating glare and met Ron by the sofa. Ron looked much better with the new black dress robes made up into the current style. Harry also ordered a new set himself, preferring the black color over the dark green ones he had. 

"Reckon they're coming down soon?" he asked, looking towards the girls' dormitory stairs. 

"Ha! You know how women are! They'll be up there for another hour or so, making sure their shoes match their robes, the earrings match their necklaces...the ball will be over before we get down there!" Ron made a face as he sat back on the sofa, disgusted with the grooming habits of the opposite sex. 

Harry grinned at his friend's face, despite the flutterings in his stomach, making him feel somewhere between wanting to throw up and wanting to fly...without his Firebolt. "I doubt they'll be that long, you know how Hermione _hates_ to be late for anything." 

Just that moment Hermione came down the stairs. Ron jumped up and stared at her, his mouth wide enough to swallow the castle. 

"Hi!" Hermione greeted the two males. Harry's eyes roamed over his friend approvingly. She looked lovely in her shimmering silver robes, which looked as if she had charmed them to change colors in the light. Her hair was in a tight bun at the base of her neck with a white orchid tucked in the soft fold of hair. 

Ron's ears flushed a deep shade of scarlet as he gaped at his girlfriend. Hermione blushed herself, seeing the emotion in his eyes. 

"Simply beautiful." Ron apparently had lost the ability to speak in complete sentences. Harry tried to hide his grin. 

Hermione was no less affected by Ron's appearance herself. "You too," she said blushing even more so as she realized that Ron probably wouldn't like being referred to as "beautiful." "I mean," she amended, "You look really handsome." Both of them were now well beyond blushing, their faces literally giving off steam, making them both appear as if they had swallowed a large bottle of Madam Pomfrey's Pepper-Up Potion. 

_This is all well and good, but where the hell is Ginny?_ Harry thought. Hermione must have read his mind because she quickly turned to him and said, "Ginny'll be down in a couple of minutes." Harry nodded. 

Ron held out his hand to Hermione, who immediately took it, turned to Harry and said, "We'll be downstairs." They climbed through the portrait hole, both still beaming and blushing at the same time. 

Harry watched as the other Gryffindors and their prospective dates left the room. Dean and Seamus were with Lavender and Parvati, Neville was with a shy fourth year girl who had a crush on him since her first, and both George and Fred were with Alicia and Angelina. The twins gave Harry knowing winks as they left through the portrait hole. 

"Remember Harry," called out George, "If you aren't downstairs with Ginny in about twenty minutes, both Fred and I will be coming back up here!" 

Harry felt his face grow warm. Fred and George had given him hell when they found out he was taking Ginny to the ball, most likely just to give themselves a good laugh at Harry's discomfort. Ron, on the other hand, was really relaxed about it, which was surprising since he was the most protective out of them all about his little sister. Hermione once confessed it was because he knew how Harry felt about Ginny almost from the beginning, so therefore he had time to absorb the shock. 

*********************

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror in her dormitory, wanting to run and hide. It wasn't that she looked awful, but she was absolutely scared to death of what Harry might think of her. This was supposed to be one of the greatest moments of her life, why in God's name did she feel like she needed to see Madame Pomfrey? She wanted to wait until she was sure everyone else had left before going downstairs. She didn't think she could make an appearance with everyone down there, including her brothers, who had been teasing her mercilessly. 

She hoped Harry didn't laugh too hard when he saw her. That would be just the absolute worst thing that could happen to her...ever! She knew when she got the new gown that it was going to cause an uproar, it was so different from the other girls' dress robes. Hermione told her she looked beautiful, but still...that didn't mean a thing if Harry didn't think so as well. 

Taking a deep breath, she left the safety of her dormitory. 

******************

Harry heard footsteps coming from the direction of the girl's stairs. His heart did a funny little lurch as he knew this would be Ginny. Getting up from his spot on the sofa, Harry quickly brushed the wrinkles out of his dress robes, tried to flatten his wayward hair and stood up straight. 

"Getting a bit nervous, are you four-eyes?" the Knight sneered from his position at the chessboard. Harry never heard the Knight as his eyes caught their first glimpse of Ginny. 

His jaw dropped. That wasn't Ginny. It couldn't be Ginny. No one could look like that. The vision that came down the stairs could not be real. She was beautiful. Her dark blue outer dress trailed behind her as she descended the stairs one by one, revealing an ivory under dress that molded itself to her slim body with each step she took. Her flame-red hair was pulled from her face to cascaded down her back in fiery curls, dotted with dark blue flowers the exact shade of her robes. Her deep brown eyes reflected the candlelight, shining jewels set into the smooth white silk of her face. She hesitated at the base of the stairs. 

Harry finally found some semblance of a voice. "You... uh…look...uh...wow!" 

"What four-eyes is trying to say in his own articulate manner, my beautiful lady, is that you are perfect. Words cannot describe the beauty that sits before us all; the angels in Heaven will weep at the loss of their most precious jewel!" Ginny flushed at the knight's words, while Harry thought of what to say next. 

"For once, he's right." Harry agreed. "You _are_ perfect." He walked up to her and offered his hand to her. She shyly placed her small fingers in his warm palm. He brought it to his lips. She giggled as he pulled her to him. 

"You look very handsome too," she replied, meeting his eyes for the first time that evening. 

Harry prayed that he wasn't grinning like an idiot at her compliment. "Are you ready?" he murmured in her ear as he tucked a strand of hair back into place. 

"Don't just stand there four-eyes! Kiss her, damnit!" called the Bishop. "Yeah, what are you waiting for, Christmas?" the Knight joined in. "It is Christmas you dolt!" cried the King. "Well, he needs to kiss her, then!" yelled the Knight. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Now all Harry's chess pieces were now chanting excitedly. 

There's only one thing to do when faced with a beautiful girl and jeered by contrary, lewd wizard chess pieces. Harry slowly lowered his head and kissed her. Stars danced before his eyes as he tasted her sweetness. Her lips were soft and warm as they hesitantly moved beneath his. Time was lost to them as they wrapped their arms around the other. 

"Well, let the poor girl breathe a bit, Romeo!" the Queen reprimanded, making her presence known. Harry turned and pointed his wand at the offending game pieces. Each one of them stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries at him. Ginny burst out laughing. 

"Damned wizard chess set!" he muttered, leading a still giggling Ginny out of the room. 

"Better have her back before midnight or there'll be hell to pay!" the Queen yelled after them. "Farewell, my beauteous lady! Make sure the four-eyed fiend doesn't take advantage of you!" the Knight added. "I just hope he kisses better than he plays chess!" the Bishop sourly replied. 

Later on, as Harry and Ginny strolled out in the fairy-lit rose garden, Ginny lovingly gazed up at him and said, "You do kiss better than you play chess!" 

Harry had no choice but to kiss her again. 

**FIN******


End file.
